


Exhaustion

by Peapods



Series: The Fire Thief [4]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peapods/pseuds/Peapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up this way isn't so bad, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

Albert was dead tired and hotter than hell. Upon arriving home, he stripped off his suit, poured a glass of scotch, lit up a cigarette and collapsed onto the bed, watching the fan spin. He was a middle-aged, middle income, federal employee with great job security, great benefits, and even the general feeling of having done a good deed at the end of the day.

Yeah, hacking up the dead as a good deed. That logic worked.

He put out his cigarette and sprayed a little air freshener, working himself up into a semi-sitting position. He finished his scotch in one go and let the descending night take him away.

Albert couldn't say how long it had been, but he was awakened in the darkened bedroom by an iron grip and an unbelievable heat.

Around his cock.

His eyes snapped open and his lungs worked to pull in breath, like he'd suddenly awoken from a nightmare. Adrenaline flooded his system and left almost as quickly leaving him panting and exhausted. Above him, the capricious creature he called his lover smiled down at him and pressed his shoulders back into the pillows.

"Just lay back, Albert. Sex, research shows, releases endorphins that can help with sleep deprivation. Given your usual propensity of dropping off after orgasm, I reasoned that this would help give you a longer, more satisfying sleep."

"I was sleeping before you molested me," Albert rasped as his hips bucked involuntarily. Dale smiled and bore down on Albert, stilling the movement of his hips.

"I tell you all of this, because in this instance, I will be doing all the work." And with that he raised himself and pressed back down, opting for a slow rhythm that had Albert reaching for his hips, even if Dale's weight made moving impossible. Had to be one of his Tibetan, free-thinker, hippie tricks that prevented him from moving.

Dale, mid-coitus, should be filmed, he thought to himself. A man so well put together, so very eloquent and easy, should not have looked so debauched. His hair, usually well coiffed, fell about his face as sweat beaded on his scalp and hairline. His mouth, usually a controlled line, was slack and red as his teeth and tongue licked and nipped at his lips.

He made no grab for his erection, bobbing obscenely with every thrust, which was pure Dale. Enjoying one sensation at the expense of all else. The apex wasn't his goal, it was the journey, the slow ascent to nirvana.

Christ, he had been with the man too long if he was starting to think that way .

"Come on, Albert. You need this. You need the release. Release from obligation, release from your ever present insomnia, release from the everyday cares that leave you exhausted with no rest."

It wasn't fair that Dale was so articulate while looking like a corrupted youth. But Albert couldn't leave any more of his thoughts to Dale's elucidation or even his pleasure. He was bucking again, forcing Dale to move faster and the sound of his balls hitting Albert's stomach was like a vulgar soundtrack and he was coming and coming, tingling to his toes and going slack within seconds. Dale chased down his own orgasm, neglected cock squeezed in his hand.

He came to with Dale panting on his chest.

"You staying where you are is going to ruin your grandmaster plan, I hope you know," Albert mumbled, already half-way to sleep.

"Albert, your dissembling is very endearing."

"Don't use words like 'dissembling' after sex," he ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because it took me more than half a second to remember what it meant."

He felt Dale's smile grow in his neck. "Point taken. Go to sleep, Albert."

Albert was already snoring.


End file.
